puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Conglin Island (Meridian)
Conglin Island is an outpost island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and . Natural resources Buildings ; Fort : Uninhibited Destruction ; Shipyard : Endured Rafts Government Conglin is currently controlled by Notorious, and is governed by Aartje History Conglin Island was originally located on the Viridian Ocean. A chest in the eastern side of the island in the swamp area of the island reads, "This island were fashioned by Grimes." The fort used to be named Cosa Nostra and the shipyard used to be named Frigate About It until they were changed by Ellipse, to Blonde, Well-tanned Palace and Fancy Fast Frigates. They retained these names while the island was under the control of , but when the island was taken by Vanguard, they were changed to Vanguard Memorial Fort and Dude, Where's My Boat respectively. When they regained the island again, United We Stand changed the names to Polar Bear Stand and United We Float, only for Vanguard to rename them again to Van Garbage and United They Sink upon re-taking the island. When Blue Mooners Inc took the island, they re-named the fort to Blue Moon, but retained the name of the shipyard. Blockade History , 2005-6-18 - Pay for Play colonized the island in an uncontested three-round sinking blockade. , 2005-6-25 - Pay for Play successfully defended the island from Royal Empire in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2005-12-3 - Pay for Play successfully defended the island from The Borg in a five-round sinking blockade. At some unknown date after 2006-1-2 (but before the next blockade), Pay for Play transferred the island to The Syndicate. , 2006-3-5 - The Syndicate successfully defended the island against the combined forces of Guardians Of The Deep and The Armada of Angels in a three-round sinking blockade, though The Syndicate returned only Guardians' war declaration. On approximately 2006-5-5, The Syndicate transferred the island to Dreaded Dream Makers as thanks for their assistance of Vanguard at . , 2006-10-14 - Legions of the Sea took the island from Dreaded Dream Makers in a three-round non-sinking blockade, when the defenders were unable to field a strong defense. , 2006-10-21 - Subtle Tease took the island from Legions of the Sea in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2006-11-5 - NORTHERN LIGHTS took the island from Subtle Tease in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2006-11-18 - NORTHERN LIGHTS successfully defended the island from Unnatural Disaster in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2006-12-9 - NORTHERN LIGHTS successfully defended the island from Masters of Riddles in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-11-2 - Ellipse took the island from NORTHERN LIGHTS in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-4-22 - Subtle Tease took the island from Ellipse in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-5-13 - , acting on behalf of Subtle Tease, successfully defended the island from Ellipse in a five-round non-sinking blockade. Subtle Tease had posted an intent to transfer the island to United We Stand six days earlier, and the transfer itself happened on the following day, 2007-5-14. , 2008-3-15 - Vanguard took the island from United We Stand in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-7-19 - The Brigand King flag The Enlightened took the island in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2008-7-26 - United We Stand re-claimed the island in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2009-1-10 and , 2009-1-17 - Vanguard twice unsuccessfully challenged United We Stand's control of the island, losing in three rounds both times. , 2009-1-31 - Vanguard successfully re-took the island in a five-round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-7-11 - Blue Mooners Inc obtained Conglin from Vanguard. On this day, 5 other Vanguard islands were attacked, all others were successfully defended. Around 2009-8-13 Blue Mooners Inc transferred the island to Boiling Point. , 2009-10-11 - Boiling Point successfully defended against The Commanding Kraken. After losing round 1 by 600 points, The Commanding Kraken decided to pull out. , 2009-10-18 - Tactical Decisions defeated Boiling Point winning in three rounds to nil. , 2009-10-31 - Tactical decisions disbanded on Oct. 30 2009 leaving Conglin uncolonized. Chocolate Coated, Tainted Purity and Euphoria droped a chest but only Tainted Purity contended thereby winning three to nil. , 2011-03-20 - Dragon Lords successfully defended Conglin from Admiral Finius - Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a three BK blockade. Admiral Finius' fleet was completely defeated early on in round 2 allowing the defender to exit the blockade shortly thereafter.